Conjuring Turns
by momonigiri
Summary: Pouncival wants to be a better Jellicle, but how?


**A/N: I imagine the Jellicles in this fic to be in semi-human form (ears and tails with fur, and slightly paw-like hands, but wear clothes like normal people and have human skin and bodies).**

**This is my first Cats fic, so I'm not too sure where I'm going with it quite yet. (^.^;;)**

* * *

Pouncival stared at the looming wall in front of him, judging its height by a twitch of his tail. His whiskers quivered in concentration as he leapt effortlessly onto the high ledge. Leaping off just as gracefully, the sound of Pouncival's red converse sneakers sent an echo down the usually quiet alley. Jumping up onto the wall, jumping down onto the ground repeatedly, Pouncival was pondering something that had been weighing on his mind recently. And when frustration began to set in, Pouncival took off for the quiet part of his favorite alleyway to clear his mind.

_How does he do it? I've been at it for a week, and I still have gotten nowhere…_

_Sure_, Pouncival continued to think to himself as he barely paid attention to how effortlessly he had begun to bounce from rooftop to rooftop.

_I'm good at jumping, and I'm good at leaping, and I'm even good at tumbling.._

He allowed himself a small smile as the thought passed through his mind. His happiness dimmed, however, as quickly as it had surfaced.

_I wanna be better than that, though…I wanna learn something only one other cat knows how to do…_

He stopped suddenly. It was if his shoes had a mind of their own: He was standing on top of Mistoffelee's roof.

_Great…why don't I just beg while I'm at it-_

His tail puffed up instinctively as he heard the sound of a cat purring. Pouncival tensed and turned slowly, expecting to see the magical cat directly behind him. But, no one was there. In fact, he was the only Jellicle cat he could see within a mile from where he stood. And yet, he could hear it inside his mind- the loud sound of purring drumming up against his ears.

Soundlessly, Pouncival hopped down, the dry grass crunching underneath his small frame as he made his landing. His ears flattened slightly with uncertainty as he gazed around him. No one was there, and the small garden near the house seemed empty as well. Even the shady tree covering a few potted plants not far away seemed forlorn and dejected.

_Maybe he's out with Tugger…_

"It's not like you to be pensive…"

Pouncival whirled around, a surprised hiss bubbling on his lips.

"Who said that?" he called, trying to sound braver than he felt.

He spoke to no one, again. The afternoon wind began to strengthen, and Pouncival shivered.

"Who is it you seek?"

Pouncival now hissed and nearly tripped on his feet. The voice seemed to be coming out of thin air.

"M-Mistoffelees…", Pouncival said, hearing his voice crack slightly and the puff from his tail beginning to spread to the rest of his body as fear overcame him.

"It's Misto to my friends, Pouncival…."

The scared kitten looked once again to the garden, and his eyes widened in surprise. The shade underneath the tree _moved_.

The magical cat materialized several feet away from where Pouncival was standing, an impish smile lighting up his face.

"Mistoffe- - -_Misto_," Pouncival breathed, bringing his hand to his mouth as he stared at the black cat grinning at him.

"What did you think of my latest magic trick, Pouncival?" Mistoffelees said, his voice low and whispery.

"What did you… how did you…what happened just now?" The kitten said, his brown and white fur finally settling down to its original state.

Mistoffelee's voice was soft and quiet, but Pouncival could hear the mischievous amusement in it as he answered, "Oh… I was just throwing my voice around…making it appear that I was standing beside you just now, or purring on the roof you landed on earlier. I think it went over quite well, don't you?"

Pouncival grinned widely, "You're so cool, Misto…"

He quickly regretted being so blunt, however, so he pretended to retie his shoes to avoid Mistoffelee's eyes.

The slender black cat readjusted his collar, which had suddenly become a bit snug and warm around his neck.

"I thank you for the compliment, Pouncival," he managed to say finally, his gaze following the younger cat as he stood up to face him once again.

"What has brought you to see me? I do not often get visitors at this time…" Mistoffelees inquired, focusing on his fingers as he flexed them over each hand.

Pouncival clapped his hands in delight as he watched Mistoffelees' hands reveal different colored cloths with each flex of his hands. Blue, green, yellow, red-

"Wait… did you ask me something?" Pouncival stumbled on his words, feeling embarrassed he hadn't been paying attention.

"Well I was just asking- - -"

"Oh, right, why I came to visit you, yeah that's it," Pouncival interrupted, his tail flicking behind him nervously. He grasped his swishing tail with one hand to stop it from moving.

"I came to ask you to teach me how to do your Conjuring Turn."


End file.
